narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aoba
Aoba is current member of the Six Protectors of the Hidden Flower. History Aoba was brought up in the hidden leaf village. His family migrated from the Lightning Country not long after he was born, due to his parents losing their jobs. Still wanting Aoba to live a happy life, without too much struggle, they moved to the Hidden Leaf village, where they had opportunities to open a family restaurant. During Aoba's childhood, he helped out the best he could with keeping the family business running. Around the age of 6, the rest of his clan moved to the Hidden Leaf village, rejoining them. He was enrolled in the Ninja Academy when he turned 10. He was a quick learner as well as a populare student, because he was so happy all the time and tried to include everyone in everything going on around school. There, he first met up with Botan, who he would later meet again in the Six Protectors of the Hidden Flower. They did not along too good, only spoke to eachother occasionly during class. After his Genin graduation, he was taken into training by his uncle, who taught him the clan's techniques. Even though he cleared his exam with ease, it took a long time for him to master his Lightning release. His uncle was determined to teach Aoba everything he knew of techniques in order to Aoba the clan's strongest shinobi. This resulted in Aobe being overworked days in a row, until his father stopped his training, for his own good. After injuring his arm during the Chunin Exams in the Wind Country, he decided to take up his training again. He went back to his homwtown in the Lightning Country to learn the original techniques from his clan. He met up with an elder from his clan who stayed instead of joining the others to the Fire Country. There, he was taught the Lightning Fist, a technique which is both close and mid-ranged combat. After a year of training to master the Lightning Fist, he went home to his family to work in the restaurant. Years later, after pasing to Jonin, he was travelling on a mission when he came across the Hidden Flower Village. There, he met the citizens and enjoied his stay there. When the word came out that the village leader was searching for the strongest and most devoted shinobis in the village to form a special team for the village, Aoba quickly volutered to try out. He was not accepted, but was told that if he made himself a shinobi of the village, the chances would be greater to be accepted. After completing his mission from the Hidden Leaf Village, he settled down in the Hidden Flower Village. After serving there for 5 months, he tried out again and finally made it. On the first meeting with all the members, he met Botan again and was greeted as an old friend. Abilities Aoba's greatest technique is his Lightning Fist. By combining his Lightning Fist with another Lightning technique, using the technique at the same time as Lightning Fist, he strikes the opponent when he/she is distracted by the other technique. He uses this as well when he has a partner, the partner using a technique to attack before Aoba strikes with the finishing shot. He rarely uses Lightning Fist head on an opponent, without a distraction first. Category:Characters Category:Articles to be cleaned up